The invention concerns a device for feeding the leader of a paper web from below to a rolling machine roll, with a number of guide plates feeding the web leader upward. Viewed in the running direction of the web, the guide plates are arranged increasingly steep, and eventually vertically. Blowing organs, each of which features a hollow body arranged transverse to the running direction of the web, and a number of nozzles arranged in the running direction of the web, are featured. The blowing organs are each arranged between two guide plates. Such a device is known from DE 38 20 846.
On rolling machines with web feeding from below, threading a new paper web is time-consuming. To achieve optimum conditions, all possible operating parameters are adjustable, for instance the inclination of the guide plates, position and direction of the blowing organs, and so forth. A design of this arrangement has thus far not been mastered so that a satisfactory web handling will result. If with the prior devices air is supplied at excess velocity and in excess quantities, the web will flutter and its run will be uncontrollable. If the speed or quantity or both are too low, the web will not be positively fed upward.
On devices according to the cited DE 38 20 846, attempts have been made at preventing the flutter by laminary sparing along the surface of the individual guide plates. However, this results frequently in a sticking of the web to the guide plate.
The devices according to DE 31 02 894 and DE 31 17 094 have not been satisfactory.
The problem underlying the invention is to provide a device safeguarding a positive upward feeding of the device, with low mechanical expense and little adjustment expense of the individual parameters responsible for the aerodynamics of the blowing air.